Born of Shadows
by Pink Feline
Summary: Discontinued AU:Five ancient forces with incredible power come together after centuries to take the world in their own hands. Five, once the most feared rulers of the world rise again. Being rewritten under new title.
1. Prologue

****

Yes, I started a new fic. I don't know if I'm gonna finish my other fic as many of you know. Anyway I wanted to write something else. This story will probably have many confusing twists you might not understand at first. If my story is similar to anybody else's then I apologize sincerely as it is not my intention to copy or steal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Some characters are mine.

This is gonna be slash and it's your job to tell me the pairing! Please!

~~~~~@~~~~^~~~^~~~~@~~~~~

__

The night was cold and silent, bathing the land in shadows. Nothing stirred in the forest cloaking it with a sense of danger and watchfulness. A shadow moved through the trees without disrupting the silence. The beast moved stealthily through the forest, all senses alert. Faint traces of other animals passing through the same way were taken note of. The beast froze as it scanned the area carefully with all senses. Leaves rustled and the beast swung round. 

A large black raven stared down at the wolf with bottomless black eyes. The raven made no sound as it and the wolf studied each other warily. The wolf was bigger in size to other wolves and a thick sleek black cloak of fur adorned its muscular body. A scar ran down its muzzle and sharp white teeth rested in its powerful jaws. Eerie yellow eyes glared up at the black bird. Seeing no threat the wolf turned and ran swiftly onwards, the raven taking off soon after in the same direction as the wolf.

A ring of jagged mountains stabbed at the sky, barren of trees and life. It is in the center of these mountains where five beasts met. A raven, a wolf, a panther, a dragon, and a stallion. All had a coat of black. The Stallion was well muscled and strong, built for speed and strength. Its crimson eyes gave it a demonic look, wild and dangerous. Yet, it was not without beauty. A long black mane and tail floated around it, adding to its demonic beauty.

The dragon's scales were ink black and thick. Large leathery wings rested on it's back. Thick black spikes ran down it's spine, curving sideways at the tail. It's head was muscular with a thick plate of armor running from the bridge of the nose, to the back of the head. Four more horns sat on the forehead and on the nose bridge. Cold silver eyes stared unblinkingly at the group. It held it's head high, pride clear in the way it held the rest of it's body.

The panther had short soft black hair, showing of the slim muscled body. Muscle rippling when it moves. A long slender tail, sharp claws and bright green lazy eyes add to its beauty. 

The beasts formed a circle round a black marble table. The table was centuries old, symbols and pictures beautifully carved all over. It was beautiful, though a dark shadow seemed to hang over it. The shadows shifted and the beasts disappeared. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So read and review!! Tell me what you think. It's going to be good honestly!!


	2. Chapter 1

****

A/N: I changed the story. A lot. It doesn't follow the pattern of the first version. I am uncertain if there should be any romance/pairings in this fic. There is going to be OC's and they belong to my imagination. If this story is similar to any other I apologize, as it is not intended to be. The story was created in my head and I do not steal other's ideas. I do not own Harry Potter or the HP universe. If you have any suggestions, ideas, requests or comments then please post a review or email me. Here is the Story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was awoken not be the voice of Petunia Dursley or Vernon Dursely or even by the stomping of their son Dudley. Sweet silence and the bright sunny rays lighting up his small room awaked him. Harry guessed the time to be after 9:00. This puzzled him as he was usually woken at six and told to start breakfast. There was no sound in the house as Harry quietly opened his door.

Maybe the Dursleys had overslept and would come storming out blaming Harry for their lateness. Nothing happened. Harry slipped into the hallway and tiptoed downstairs. He did not want to wake anyone up, but rather enjoy the silence. He found the curtains were open in each room, letting in the early morning sun. Harry explored more but couldn't find any signs of life. Nothing had been disturbed but the person who opened the curtains. 

Harry went outside and found that the Dursleys car was still present. Unless they had decided to walk, which was very unlikely, the Dursleys had not left. Harry hurried inside but the house was still deathly quiet. When Harry stood with his ear to each of the Dursleys door he could hear no snoring or any other sounds that might suggest that anyone was in the room, awake or no. 

Harry eased his uncle and aunts door open and slipped inside. The bed was made and the curtains were open, but it was empty. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were not in their room. As he walked out he closed the door quietly and made the open Dudleys room. Dudley's room was a messier version of his parent's room. Junk and other miscellaneous objects were everywhere, neatly stacked, making the room seem smaller. The bed was made and the curtains were opened. There was no sign of Dudley.

Harry walked to the window and looked out. What he saw was not what was expected. The Dursleys house was not in Surrey anymore. Of that he was sure. Outside was a dark deadened forest. The sky was black and starless, and only a thin sickle of the moon showed. Harry threw himself back, away from the window. When he had gone outside in search of the Dursleys car, they had still been in Surrey and he had clearly seen the sun. 

As he looked around Dudley's room his mouth fell open. The bed's covers were roughly thrown about as if a struggle had taken place. Objects littered the floor, broken. The air was dark, the curtains torn. The windows were broken. Harry ran to the door and hastily pulled his hand back from the doorknob. Deep scratch marks ran down the dark wood. A whining sound startled Harry and he swung around. The windows were flung open letting in a strong gust of wind. The wind pinned him to the door. Harry's heart was beating fast the sound echoing through his head. He closed his eyes tightly.

He jerked and fell out of his bed. "Boy, get out here you lazy boy. You've got breakfast to make!" His Aunt was banging on the door and yelling. Harry breathed in deeply trying to still his frantic heart. The morning was gloomy, rain clouds blocking the sun. Harry quickly dressed and went downstairs to start breakfast. It was a Saturday morning so Vernon and Dudley were likely to wake up later than usual.

As Harry worked he thought about his dream. It had felt so real to him. He shivered as he remembered the claw marks on the door and the whining in the wind. He jumped as the kitchen door flew open and Dudley came bouncing in. "Where's my breakfast!" he demanded his eyes falling on the bacon frying in the pan. He sat himself down at the table. "I'm hungry, your too slow" he whined to Harry. "I'll tell dad your slacking off" Harry glared at him and gave him his breakfast.

Uncle Vernon soon came in and demanded breakfast. "Sleep well Dudley?" he asked his son brightly. "What about we go some where today? Any place of your choosing." "There's a new Burger place I want to go to" Dudley told his father. " People say that their food is excellent."

"Alright Dudley darling" Petunia said . She had come in a while before and had heard the suggestion. "Well, go make ready, I want to do some shopping aswell."

The Dursleys left a while later, leaving Harry to clean up the house. Afterwards he went up to his room. He had an assignment to do for Charms and for Potions. He set on this to pass the time, wishing he could be back at Hogwarts.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well first chapter done. Read and Review people!!


	3. Chapter 2

****

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Disclaimer is in the first two chapters and I can't be bothered to write it again. I need reviews or I might not continue. I will write 5 chapters, including the prologue and 1st Chapter. If I do not have 20 reviews by then, then I won't finish it. With that said here's the 2nd Chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Green trees and fields passed in a blur as the train sped by. Excited voices filled the train as the students of Hogwarts talked about the upcoming year. In one compartment a girl could be found with her nose in a book. Two boys accompanied her. The boys were playing exploding snap when the food trolley came by. The three friends looked up and feasted themselves on chocolate frogs and pumpkin pies. 

Ron bit into his pie and grinned at his best friend Harry. He had noticed that Harry had changed, physically and mentally. He wasn't sure if Harry had noticed the changes himself. He doubted it. Harry had grown over the summer. He was now at average height. He had become more muscular, but not overly so. He was still pale and his eyes still glowed bright green, but his hair had tamed itself. It was longer, curling at the base of his neck. 

Ron had also noticed a seriousness and confidence growing in his friend. He was finally coming out of his shell. Many people thought that he didn't notice these things, but Ron had gotten to know Harry well and thought him a brother. He himself had also grown mature as had their friend Hermione. She had lost some of her bossiness, unfortunately she was as stubborn as ever. She had also noticed the changes in both her friends. Both had matured and she couldn't help but feel proud of them. She wouldn't want any other friends than the two she had now.

-- --- -- -- --- -- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- -- --- --- -- --- -- -- - -- -- --- -- -

The three entered the Great Hall and headed for the Gryffindor table. They greeted their friends and conversation struck up. Soon after the Hall went quiet as the 1st years came in after McGonagall. The sorting and speeches finished and the food appeared. Harry ate slowly savoring the rich foods. He sighed and smiled as he looked around him. He was happy to be back at Hogwarts. The summer had gone by slow, fortunately without anymore strange dreams. The dream was disregarded as being a nightmare and only a nightmare.

After dinner the students walked tiredly to their dorms, sleep gaining on them now that they had filled their bellies and the excitement of the day wore off. Harry and the rest of the 5th year boys treaded up the stairs, quickly got changed in their pj's and crawled into their beds. Harry lay in bed thinking for a while before sleep closed itself on him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A scream woke Harry up with a start. He jumped out of bed grabbed his glasses and looked around. All the other boys were still sleeping. The scream had been from a girl, he was sure of it. Harry ran downstairs into the common room. The fireplace was still burning, bathing the dark room in gold. Harry looked around for anyone, but saw no one. The girl screamed again, closer, in the same room as Harry. Harry whirled around looking for the girl. The common room was empty. 

The fire flickered and went out filling the room with inky black darkness. Harry stood still. There was nothing that would have caused the fire to go out. The fire was meant to burn all night. Harry listened carefully and heard the soft inhaling of breath. The sound seemed to fill the common room, getting louder and louder. He whirled around when he heard soft footsteps run up the stairs. 

Harry followed bumping into various objects. Cursing softly, Harry could make out the open door leading into the boy's dormitory. He ran in and stopped at the door. The window was open, bringing with it a cold breeze. By the dim light of the half moon Harry looked around the dorm. The beds were overturned, clothes littering the floor. The desks and beds had all deep scratch marks on it. The same marks as the ones he had seen in the dream he had at the Dursleys.Harry ran to the beds and began searching for his classmates. The bed sheets were bloodied but held no sign of any of the boys. 

Harry looked at each bed and in the bathroom and anywhere a person could hide, but found no one. The door suddenly slammed shut. Harry whirled around and was struck down from behind. Harry fell to the floor and groaned. He opened his eyes and saw sunlight streaming through the windows. Frowning he got up from the floor and looked over at the other beds. The beds weren't overturned and sound of people waking up drifted to Harry. Ron peaked his head out from behind his bed drapes. He yawned and climbed out of bed. "Morning" he muttered to the room and shuffled to the bathroom. 

Harry sat down on his bed and held his head. Another dream, it had only been another dream. "Are you okay, Harry?" Harry looked up and saw Seamus looking at him in concern. "Yeah, just have a head ache" Harry murmured trying to smile. "Okay, if you say so" Seamus replied looking doubtfully at Harry before shrugging and heading to the bathroom for a shower.

****

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go, another chapter. Why do I not put the dreams in italics? Just because. I don't really want to make it look like a dream ya know? Anyway Read and Review people!


	4. Chapter 3

****

AN: I actually wrote another chapter. Incredible. Anyway disclaimer is on the first 2 chapters, I might not have any pairings in this fic, If you want a certain pairing in this fic then tell me and I will take it in consideration. I have some original characters in this fic, they are mine, I copy no one, not in characters or plot, so if my fics are like anybody else's then its purely coincidence. 

On to the fic.

~~~~~##*##*##@##*##*##~~~~~

__

The beasts formed a circle round a black marble table. The table was centuries old, symbols and pictures beautifully carved all over. It was beautiful, though a dark shadow seemed to hang over it. The shadows shifted and the beasts disappeared. 

In place of the beasts stood five tall figures. A woman, seemingly ageless stepped closer to the marble table. Her black hair was closely cropped and spiked. She was squarely built, well muscled and squire jawed. Yellow eyes glowed and a scar ran across her right cheek. She wore simple black cotton pants, black leather boots and gloves. She also wore a long sleeved black shirt, a think black belt with a silver buckle decorated with runes and a long black cloak. Intimidating she stepped forwards cradling a seemingly ordinary black stone in her hands. The stone wasn't very big, slightly bigger than a fist. In a deep voice the woman called out.

"Five hath come yet were we not six? Where hath our brother gone? He should be here, yet he is not. Be this because of treachery or hath he forgotten his duties?"

Her words were met with silence. None of the figures had even moved. Perhaps they did not even hear her words.

"None of you speak for him? He hath not forgotten his duties, no he have succumbed to the darkness of anger and greed." She hissed out. "Treachery!"

"He will destroy in madness. The mortals will fall to him, their cries tearing at the sky. He must be stopped! Yet our time here has come, we must return to the shadow lands of our birth. Only one must stay. The one shall live as a mortal, be born and die till our brother has been stopped, either by his will or by his death. Which one of you shall it be?"

For a moment no one moved when silently a figure broke from the circle and stepped forward. The woman stared at the figure and gave a slight nod, her face grim.

"Much depends on you. You shall forget us in your quest as a mortal. Yet do not despair for our brother, in his decision to stay and rule earth have become mortal aswell. You shall meet in battle many times yet the last battle shall not be for centuries. Only when you have defeated our brother shall you return to your Empire in the Shadow lands. If you are defeated then our brother shall inherit your power and Empire, and I fear he shall rule over the earth with terror, and we shall be powerless to stop it."

The woman carefully put the stone in the middle of the stone table. Her chanting filled the air, thickening, twisting and moulding the air. The runes on the table started to glow an eerie green, and lit up the stone in it's center. The stone glowed becoming clear as a diamond yet green with the power it received. From the stone another beam of light reached to the heavens before it opened as doors to a portal.

The three figures, which had yet to move, floated silently past the fifth figure towards the portal. Before they passed the fifth figure they each nodded in a form of a salute before dissapearing between the doors. The fourth figure, the woman went last, but not before studying the Fifth figure intently. "Gargisha norga gearligh dornagh" (Forget what you must)

The woman nodded satisfied and entered the portal. The portal closed adruptly behind her. The stone glowed more brightly, seeming to light up the mountains, before it shattered. With the stone the sides of the table broke off into six pieces, each piece containing a part of a chantment. There was a blast as five of the pieces shot out into the world. A scream tore through the sky as the figure was torn and changed. The figure dissapeared in a last scream of pain.

At that moment a child was born, it's screams and wails carrying through the bedroom as the child took it's first breath in the new world.

~~!!@@!!~~~~~~~!!@@!!~~

End of another chapter. Remember to review!


End file.
